Histoires de filles
by Nelja
Summary: Recueil de mini-fics en 100 mots sur les relations Karolina/Nico et Karolina/Xavin. Femslash. Contient de l'angst, de l'humour et du fluff, ainsi que des spoilers variés jusqu'à l'arrivée de Xavin.
1. Pour savoir, et le reste

__

Runaways appartient à Marvel Comics. Les personnages ont été créés par Brian K. Vaughn.

Ces drabbles (mini-fics de 100 mots) sont en général du femslash, sur la relation entre Karolina et Nico, et/ou entre Karolina et Xavin. Elles contiennent des spoilers jusqu'au chapitre 8 de la seconde partie (c'est-à-dire jusqu'au tome 5 de l'édition de poche, ou en bref : si vous avez vu arriver Xavin, tout va bien !). Elles ne sont pas liées entre elles, à part le fait de refléter ma vision des personnages, évidemment...

La premire a été écrite sur le thème "Retard". Vague Nico/Karolina, Karolina/Xavin mentionné.

* * *

Pour savoir, et le reste

* * *

Karolina est partie.

"La soi-disant moi du futur en avait parlé", rappelle Gert, visiblement contrariée par cette prophétie réalisée. "On pouvait probablement imaginer pire que du tourisme stellaire avec un alien transsexuel."

Sa voix manque de conviction. Le coeur de Nico aussi.

"Je t'aurais embrassée, pour te faire rester." murmure-t-elle dans son oreiller, tard dans la nuit.

Nico se sent horrible ; Alex aurait pu penser ainsi. Il faut plusieurs nuits sans sommeil pour oublier si elle voulait l'empêcher de partir ou sincèrement l'embrasser.

Une douleur lancinante, mais lumineuse, comme Karolina, persiste.

Il est trop tard maintenant.


	2. Lucy in the sky

__

Drabble écrite sur le thème "Léger". Karolina/Xavin, Karolina/Nico.

* * *

Lucy in the sky

* * *

Karolina ne devait pas _nécessairement_ penser à Nico pour voler. Elle devenait juste plus légère, plus rapide, plus lumineuse.

Elle le fait toujours ; mais cela la rend triste.

Et même coupable, un peu.

Un jour, rougissante, elle avoue honnêtement à Xavin ses sentiments, pas tout fait passés, pour Nico.

Si Xavin est furieuse ou blessée, elle le cache ; elle prend Karolina dans ses bras, mêle leurs cheveux longs, murmure "Cela devait être dur, mon aimée."

Un manteau de plomb tombe des épaules de Karolina.

Presque inconsciemment, elle s'envole. Elle pense à Nico, à Xavin ; elle touche le ciel.


	3. La guerre des oignons

__

Drabble écrite pour un jeu sur le thème "nos couples font les corvées ménagères". Karolina et Xavin sont tombées sur "éplucher les oignons".

* * *

La guerre des oignons

* * *

"Ces plantes maudites ont _indubitablement_ été créées par des généticiens fous pour contrarier les envahisseurs Skrulls !"

"Elles font pleurer les humains aussi..." fait remarquer Karolina. Mais pas les Majesdaniens, apparemment.

"Pour eux, c'est moins humiliant !"

Xavin étire ses bras, recule sa chaise de plusieurs mètres. "Mais je vaincrai !"

Karolina s'inquiète un peu, surtout considérant l'obstination de Xavin à ne même pas regarder les oignons. "Ne te coupe pas."

"Je suis une guerrière !" lance Xavin par plaisanterie, faussement mélodramatique.

Karolina espère juste que la remarque concerne son habileté, plutôt qu'un mépris infini pour les coupures aux doigts.


	4. Prière du soir

__

Drabble écrite sur le thème "Prière". Gen sur Nico, mais on peut y voir du Nico/Karolina ou du Nico/Alex si on en a vraiment envie.

* * *

Prière du soir

* * *

Nico dit ses prières chaque soir ; cela fait partie du peu qu'elle veut garder de ses parents.

Elle prie pour Gert, Chase, Molly et Victor (ses amis, sa famille) ; pour qu'aucun d'eux ne meure (elle ne croit pas pouvoir l'empêcher seule), et pour qu'ils ne se dressent jamais les uns contre les autres (plus jamais).

Elle prie pour l'âme de ses parents, et pour celle d'Alex, mais c'est un secret.

Son avant-dernière prière est pour Karolina, "qu'elle soit heureuse", et sa dernière est égoïste, "et qu'elle revienne un jour".


	5. Depuis notre rencontre

__

Drabble écrite sur le thème "Compromis". Karolina/Xavin.

* * *

Depuis notre rencontre

* * *

"Fais-tu juste semblant ?" accuse Karolina. Xavin revêt toujours une forme masculine pour les cérémonies officielles.

"Je ne sais pas !" explose Xavin.

Puis, sa voix apaisée, presque désepérée. "Mais si cela compte quand l'amour et la compassion me rendent étrangement fragile, puis forte à nouveau, je suis une fille, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. Mais je voudrais ne le montrer que devant toi."

Karolina rougit. Cette définition est peut-être sexiste, mais elle ne saurait pas expliquer non plus.

"Mais tu seras une fille au mariage ?" demande-t-elle, anxieuse.

Xavin proteste peu ; elle veut vraiment embrasser publiquement la mariée.


End file.
